True Love (A Drew ChadwickEmblem3 FanFic)
by ItsAFanThing
Summary: -True as in Trew (Tracy/Drew) -Drew thinks he found the love of his life, until he woke up to her gone with no notice once so ever. She has a secret that could ruin his career as we know it. Drew meets a girl that he just may fall for. So many twists & turns, you need to check it out!


** I think Drew is the hardest boy in the band to really capture as a character to write about. He's got that popular hot boy looks yet his personality is like that shy, cute poet in the corner. I hope I did a well enough job writing him up for all the Emblems reading(:**

_Notes: _

_I don't know how old Tracy is or if she's married/dating but this is written in the sense of mind that she's around Drew's age and "single"_

_Chapter Title - No Air_

_Jordan Sparks_

_I do not own Emblem 3._

**Chapter 1: How Am I Supposed To Breathe With No Air?**

Drew turned over in his sleep, his arm instinctly flying over the space next to him. He woke with shock as his hand painfully hit the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He sighed, sitting up, rubbing his sore knuckles. He flew his feet over the bed and leaned on his knees. It had only been a month since she left him without any notice whatsoever been it felt like years.

Tracy Behr was a gorgeous blonde. She was the same height as Drew but way less in weight. Yeah, she was cute, but Drew loved her personality. She was so funny, outgoing, and just had this vibe that made you want to smile. Ever since their first _Young Hollywood_ interview together, Drew felt an attraction and since they started dating about a year ago, he fell head over heels in love with her. Then she just...left.

They had come home that night from a fabulous dinner with a huge firework display after. Drew gave her his coat as they walked back to the hotel, holding hands in the chilly night air. They laughed about all their stupid childhood memories as they walked back to Drew's room. When in, Drew was very respectful and didn't try anything but they did sleep in the same bed together.

When Drew woke up around four a.m. to use the bathroom, she wasn't there. Curious, he looked around the hotel, the bar, guest bathes, everywhere, but to no avail. He asked the front desk but they hadn't seen her either. He thought of asking his fellow band mates, but at this time, they'd be asleep anyway. He went back to his room and just waited. She never showed back up and he has been 'off' ever since. It was like he was missing his other half. He didn't know what to do and he didn't understand why.

Drew now stood up, realizing he wouldn't be falling back to sleep anytime soon. He walked over to the small kitchen in the room and made himself a small breakfast burrito of eggs, bacon, sausage, and ketchup. He ate it slowly, deep in thought. _"Where is she?! Why?! Was it something I did?!"_ haunted his mind. He finished his meal and got changed to go down to the gym. He caught sight of the bright red clock next to his bed, "5:30".

"I'm late," he laughed to himself, seeing that he was actually able to catch an extra two hours of sleep.

He left his room and took the elevator down to the ground floor, the place of aracade games, an indoor pool, and the gym. He walked through the giant glass doors and into the flourescent lights. It was empty, as usual. He figured he'd start with cardio and walked over to the treadmills in the corner. He turned one to walking speed, put his ear buds in, and blasted his music, raising the speed every 45 seconds until he was almost sprinting. When he couldn't take it no longer and covered in sweat, he shut the machine off completely. He was gasping for air when he turned around and stepped off the machine.

He saw her too late as they collided. As instinct, Drew threw out his hands and grabbed her, pulling her back up while catching his balance. He took out his headphones, draping them back over his shoulders. "I'm sorry, usually the gym's empty around now, I wasn't paying attention," he said, slightly mumbling, already starting to walk past her to his next workout.

"It's okay, I'm new here and I like it empty, why I got up so early," she laughed in a perky voice, slowly following him. "So you have a name?"

"Uh, yeah, Drew," He said back over his shoulder.

"Veronica, but everyone just calls me Ronnie," she said back, hoping onto a bicycle as Drew sat down to strenthen some leg muscles. Silence fell back over the room as the two continued their work outs.

Ronnie finished first, "Bye, Drew, nice meeting you." She half-waved and left. Shortly after, Drew left as well, still depressed and sad over Tracy. He used the stairs this time, kind of like a last work out he had been doing for a while. He saw Wesley leaving his room as he walked down the hall.

"Early again, Drew?" Wes sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," Drew replied with a shrug.

"Man, she ain't worth it! She left you without even a word! Who would do that?!"

"You don't get it Wes! I really loved her and none of that phony fake love crap either, it was serious! I don't mean to sound dramatic, but she was like my soul mate, bro! I don't even know what to do anymore!"

"Drew, there's so many girls dying to be here with you, if one doesn't want to, screw her!"

"You just don't get it," Drew yelled in frustration, checking Wes' shoulder as he pushed past him to his room next door.

Wesley sighed again and watched as Drew stormed in his room and slammed the door. He didn't like to see his best friend so upset and he didn't know what to do. He shook his head and turned to continue his original mission, getting ice for Keaton, who had hurt his ankle at their final tour concert while trying to go all out with the entertainment.

** Well, there's the chapter! I hope you stay tuned for more, though I can't promise any soon updates, though I'm really gonna try to get them up soon.**

** What do you think of a Tracy and Drew relationship? I loved their interactions in the interviews and thought they'd be so cute together!**


End file.
